


青火/介入：番外

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata





	青火/介入：番外

番外

　　「真的？還來？看在前女友的份上你好歹也別那麼僵硬。這多傷人啊。」凜子對著半裸的青峰翻翻白眼，已經在國外發展得不錯的凜子，這次的新片會跟青峰合作完全是因為導演太喜歡青峰的演技，而凜子又是他御用的女演員。  
　　青峰半裸而凜子也是，雖說是愛情喜劇片，但床戲還是不可少，青峰難為情的把頭髮胡亂抓了一把：「⋯⋯妳知道這還是很尷尬的吧？」凜子撇撇嘴，大歎一口氣半躺在床頭。  
　　工作人員搔搔頭，嘰哩咕嚕的跟凜子說了點話，凜子聳聳肩，悉聽尊便的樣子，導演這才又開始擺弄起燈光、攝影機。青峰坐在床上，凜子看著他許久才又開口：「你現在還真是對女人一點感覺也沒了啊。跟火神生活得不錯？」青峰頓了頓，和凜子在劇場見面的機會不少，所以他這幾年能感覺到凜子逐漸不再那麼帶刺的對著他，但這話題？會不會太過了？  
　　「不錯。」工作人員都說英語的關係，青峰也沒那麼避諱的大肆說了出口：「很美滿，如果妳是問性生活的話⋯⋯」他也聳聳肩，測試底線似的開起玩笑。  
　　「噢——你這人⋯⋯」凜子大叫一聲摀起耳朵，伸腿踢了他一腳，咯咯地笑了起來：「這太詳細了，我不想知道！」他哈哈笑著，凜子還是凜子，還是那個可以大而化之當朋友的人。還好，他鬆了一口氣。  
　　凜子像是抓到他鬆了一口氣似的：「笨蛋青峰。」青峰抬頭看她，她現在已經很有一線女星的風範了：「不想再碰到我的身體麻煩你等一下一次OK好嗎？」凜子一手抓著床單著住自己半裸的身體，一手去揉亂他本來就很亂的頭髮，思考了一下，像是交換條件似的：「一次OK我可以幫你跟導演談，讓你提早回去跟火神慶祝一下？」  
　　「慶祝？」青峰歪了歪頭，凜子看著他這副表情笑了一下：「我知道火神在美國，你不用裝傻⋯⋯」但青峰的表情沒有任何改變，還是一臉疑惑，凜子皺起了眉：「你別跟我說你不記得今天是火神的生日吧？」青峰的表情一下垮了下來，脫口而出的問句讓凜子笑了出聲：「今天2號？不是明天嗎？」  
　　「齁齁，這可有趣了，你該不是算錯了時差？」青峰緊張的神情讓凜子忍俊不住。  
　　接下來的拍攝順利無比，青峰的演技爆發不是蓋的凜子倒是一直都知道，當然也就遵守了約定替青峰要出了下半天的空檔。青峰急急忙忙離開的時候，凜子還正在玩著手機開開心心地發訊息：「剩下就交、給、你、啦～(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)」

　　「火神，最近復健得不錯，也許可以幫你加重一下訓練菜單了。」教練拍拍他，火神接拍了動作片，正跟著劇組訓練卻拉傷了肩膀，還好的是開拍還有些時日。火神喘著氣點點頭，教練臨走之前才說了句：「哦，對了，生日快樂。」火神疑惑的歪了歪頭。  
　　「看來你太專注訓練了，連今天生日都忘了？」助理在旁邊遞水，也笑著損他，火神下意識的直問：「今天2號？不是明天嗎？」教練哈哈大笑了下：「今天是2號啊。」待教練走後，火神找出了手機翻開看著日期，的確是炎熱的夏季八月二號。  
　　真的是2號啊⋯⋯火神呆愣愣的想了想，雖然自己跟青峰都不記得了，不過也沒什麼大不了的。  
　　「火神今天跟青峰要去慶祝嗎？」這些年他們在演藝圈內漸漸的半公開了，圈子內的藝人深知這是個公開的秘密，還好的是沒有引起業界什麼反彈。  
　　「呃，他今天大概沒辦法吧，我去買點日用品就回去。」助理一臉可惜的表情讓火神有點異樣的感覺：「沒事啦，明天也能慶祝啊。我走啦。」因為不想被同情而趕緊逃離這個場面的火神，簡直要被助理的眼神給酸澀死。到底是自己生日還他生日啊，怎麼比本人還委屈？  
　　在超市買著生活用品的火神晃到了鮮食區，意外地看到了雞肉跟絞肉都正在特價，正拿了鮮食袋要去裝，就想起了青峰，他稍稍歎了口氣，猶豫不決的把肉都給放回去認真地看著整櫃暗紅色的鮮食區思考了起來。  
　　——三天前。  
　　『火神？』青峰把火神從沙發上搖醒，火神迷迷糊糊的睜著眼睛：『唔⋯⋯你不是說會回來吃晚飯？怎麼這麼晚？』  
　　青峰只是用著疲累的語氣邊嘟嘟囔囔著邊脫著身上的衣物：『美國真不是日本啊，家裡到市區也太遠了吧，我開車都要睡著了。』青峰隨手把外套扔在沙發靠背上：『喔，我吃過了。我等等當宵夜吧。』像是被這句話和青峰的動作給刺激到的火神頓時升了怒火，但還是盡量壓下：『怎麼沒先說？外套不要亂丟。』  
　　『很忙啊，忘了。』青峰把外套拿起但也只是像揉梅干似的隨便塞在吊架上，火神強忍著怒氣扯下了外套，一股酒氣從外套竄了出來，火神愣了愣抖了抖掛回吊架：『你怎麼喝酒還開車？』青峰在浴室前停住了腳步，懶散的搔搔頭：『只喝一點，還不是他們硬讓我喝才准我走。』火神沒有多說什麼，但總有一股怒氣幾乎要到了頂點，他還是甩甩頭：『讓你買的日用品呢？』  
　　『啊，抱歉，明天再買吧。』火神沒應答，可青峰已走進了浴室，也沒注意到，火神歎了口氣，把桌上預留給青峰的晚飯都給冰回了冰箱。寫了張便條貼在冰箱上就自己開著車出門了。  
　　再回到家裡已經是將近凌晨，他什麼也沒帶，所以也只是開著車去兜風，他們最近老是吵架，而來到LA後彼此都很忙，肩膀的拉傷也夠他不舒服的，他還真不想連在這裡都還要跟青峰起衝突。  
　　『你去哪了？為什麼連電話都沒帶？你肩膀這樣還開車？是不想要命了？』他一回來就看見青峰連珠砲似的對著他發火，好不容易壓下來的怒火隨之而出，火神也沒想起他們最終吵了什麼，反正最後毫不意外的是青峰摔門出去，而直到今天他們都因為互相錯開了彼此的出門時間而還沒說上一句話。

　　三天前做的晚飯好像他也沒吃。火神思考了一下那天冰回冰箱去的晚飯，誰也沒動過，青峰這幾天回家似乎也沒開過冰箱就是洗漱過後就睡了。火神又歎了口氣。  
　　「火神？」火神回過了頭，剪了短髮的詩織出現在他身後，他嚇了一跳頓時腦袋空白：「妳怎麼⋯⋯」這些年詩織或許是受了凜子的影響，也不再對他們那麼生氣，只是依然的依然不怎麼見面，但這已經很夠火神欣慰了。  
　　「真巧，我來LA做唱片。你在這裡做什麼⋯⋯」他們稍微閒聊了一會兒，詩織和他保持著距離，就算只是微笑火神也看得出來，詩織淡淡微笑掛在臉上：「生日快樂，請你吃個飯？」火神想拒絕，可是詩織伸出手握了握他的手：「你不會吃垮我的，我的服裝事業賺得不少。」她吐吐舌，以往那個小女孩好像又回來了。  
　　他真正的鬆了一口氣，在和詩織吃飯的過程中，他看得出來詩織已經走出來了，甚至偷交了個音樂界的男朋友，還沒有媒體知道。  
　　「所以，你跟青峰怎麼樣？」火神有點慌張，他沒想到詩織會提到這個話題，剛才吃飯時他也一直盡量避開著的，不過詩織鼓勵的眼神讓他還是稍稍放下了心：「還行。」詩織點點頭，若有所思：「嗯，也沒有情侶不吵架的吧？」詩織意有所指，火神紅了臉，果然還是沒有逃過她的眼睛。聳聳肩，詩織毫無歉意的說：「那今天就別管那傢伙了，走吧。」然後拉著火神：「我還想去買點東西，陪我吧。」  
　　直到已經逛夠了也都是晚上十點後的事了，火神把詩織送回了住所，詩織在他上車準備離去時又敲了敲車窗：「嘿，青峰要是又開始混蛋起來，你還是能找我聊聊？」火神真心地笑了：「謝謝妳。」

　　火神停好了車，看著黑暗一片的房子，火神稍微苦笑了下，還期待生日什麼的，有點太小孩子了，明天去訂個餐廳讓青峰有台階下吧。這些年他也不是不知道彼此總還是需要妥協，偶爾是他，偶爾青峰，還好的是他們總還是有默契的。  
　　抱著兩大袋日用品進屋，在關門的時候他看了看手錶，差十分鐘就十二點了。他歎口氣，差十分鐘就要過掉二十八歲的第一天了。火神甩甩頭，強打起精神，開始思考明天是要去哪家餐廳吃飯好呢。  
　　他伸手正要去開燈，卻被突如其來的聲音給打斷了：「等一下！」嚇得他差點沒把日用品全扔在地：「青、青峰？」微弱的燈光在遠遠的飯廳內搖曳，青峰小心翼翼的喊著：「那個，你過來一下。」  
　　火神走了過去，幾個蠟燭擺滿在飯廳內，他們常買的幾家外賣和一個很醜的蛋糕放滿了餐桌的一半，在蠟燭的照映下看起來不是很好吃。青峰沒敢看他，只是拿走他懷裡兩袋日用品：「你肩膀這樣不要拿東西啊。」爾後感受到了袋子的重量，這才開始喃喃自語：「糟糕了⋯⋯我也買了你要的日用品，該怎麼辦啊？」火神愣了許久，因為這句話而笑了出來。  
　　青峰聽了他的笑聲放鬆了下來，把日用品都給放到了一邊，伸手擁住了火神：「抱歉，是我錯了。生日快樂。」青峰抬頭吻了吻火神的額頭，笑到流淚的火神呼吸了幾次，伸手把眼角笑出來的淚水給撥掉，回擁住了青峰：「你啊，這真的很沒誠意，誰讓你買這些外賣的？」青峰撇撇嘴：「這時候還唸，別破壞氣氛啊你。」他再吻了吻他的眼角，天曉得他笑哭的淚水有多少是委屈？  
　　「親這裡我才能閉嘴。」火神捧住了青峰的臉，輕輕的吻上去，青峰稍微笑了笑，夾在吻裡蹦出的話語還在為自己辯解：「至少蛋糕是我做的。」火神往後仰對青峰挑眉，青峰歎了口氣：「是真的，不過我想我們還是別吃的好。」火神哈哈大笑著，青峰開始得了便宜還賣乖起來：「我想你做的飯了，這幾天我都瘦了。」他把臉都埋在了火神的肩頸肩，嗅著火神身上的香水味，頓時安心下來。  
　　火神吐出了一口氣，搔搔青峰的後腦：「對不起。」青峰吻起了火神的鎖骨，就像以往吵完架一樣，一放心下來就開始對火神毛手毛腳，這陣子都沒怎麼碰觸彼此，火神被他挑逗得有點受不了：「別⋯⋯」青峰緊張得抬起頭：「肩膀會痛？」火神愣了愣，突然笑得一臉甜蜜，搖搖頭：「我愛你。」  
　　青峰笑了笑：「我愛你。」他分神把餐桌上的東西都給移開，火神還沒疑惑完，青峰就把他抱起來讓他坐在餐桌上，火神對此不以為然：「你讓我很沒男子氣概。」青峰笑得一臉開心：「誰讓你是我老婆。」火神摟住了青峰的脖子狠狠的吻上去，對於青峰的玩笑話他的反擊顯然很有用，沒有多久青峰就把他身上的襯衫扣子給解開了，火神半開玩笑的吹了聲口哨，青峰伸手覆在他的褲襠上揉捏，逼得火神喘出了整室的曖昧，青峰得意的笑了笑，附身咬開火神的拉鍊，慢慢地舔吻著褻褲內的巨根，火神瞇著眼看著青峰從下身舔吻到脖子，在鎖骨附近吮上出了響吻，火神稍微瞪了他一眼：「別在那裡留痕跡。」青峰調皮的笑了笑：「你又沒床戲。」火神報復似地咬上了青峰的喉結，這幾年他們的性愛變得很容易就能開發出彼此新的敏感點，而青峰的喉結就是個最好的例子。  
　　「唔呃⋯⋯」青峰吞了吞口水，火神輕輕啃著，不時用舌頭滑動去刺激它，雙手在青峰的胸前緩慢往下，他們在一起幾年，火神知道青峰喜歡怎樣的愛撫，稍微拉開他的褲子，把褻褲給撐出一個小帳篷的巨根正蠢蠢欲動，青峰靠在火神的臉頰旁邊舔吻著他的耳朵：「大我⋯⋯」就像火神一樣，青峰瞭解火神的敏感點，火神汗毛都豎了起來，可是這反而促昇了他的性致。  
　　他們褪下了彼此的衣物，赤裸著碰觸著彼此，青峰讓火神躺在桌上，嘴裡沒停地繼續用舌頭滑動挑逗著火神的下身，濕黏黏的液體從前端滲出，隨著青峰的舔弄火神整個下身都濕亮一片，火神下意識地晃了晃腰：「啊⋯⋯袋子裡有、潤滑劑⋯⋯」青峰提起身子吻住了火神，交纏了一會才離開去拿，火神滿懷愛意的看著青峰走向客廳拿來幾個抱枕墊在火神背下，他的貼心是不知不覺養成的，火神也很意外。  
　　看著青峰在手心上捂熱著潤滑劑，火神寵溺的看著青峰，伸出手示意青峰的擁抱，青峰低下身體，緩緩親吻他，把手指緩緩放入火神的後穴時，他忍不住顫抖，青峰愛憐的親吻他全身，火神發出了幾個「唔、嗯」的呻吟，擺動著腰部，青峰的眼光火熱而高漲，他稍稍把火神往靠自己這一方的桌邊拉，火熱的巨根在他緩緩擺弄的腰部運動下不停磨蹭著火神的炙熱，他的喘息噴灑在火神臉上，他們交換了許多個溼熱火辣的吻。  
　　「大輝⋯⋯」火神低啞的喚著，青峰點點頭，再吻了一次深深的吻，越過火神的頭拿起了保險套，才正要用嘴撕開就被火神給阻止：「今天別用⋯⋯」青峰微微的皺眉：「大我⋯⋯」火神稍微坐起身，把青峰上身給拉下了點，伸手把他手上的保險套扔到一邊去，吻上青峰的唇舌比剛才更加熱烈，退開後不由得有點銀絲從彼此口中滑落：「今天別用。大輝⋯⋯」青峰舔吻著他、翻過火神的身體，讓火神趴在抱枕上，摟著火神的腰部，直直地撞了進去，火神緊緊咬住了抱枕，感受青峰粗暴地撞擊，緊縮著的穴口夾得青峰雙腿發軟：「唔⋯⋯大我⋯⋯」  
　　「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」次次都滑過火神的前列腺，火神伸手一抓，直起了身子，緊緊地貼住了青峰的身體，青峰時而緩慢時而快速地抽送，每一下都撞到了最底，火神的呻吟隨著青峰的速度而變化，青峰放開了火神，抽出巨根的穴口一緊一縮的等待青峰再度進入，火神側趴在抱枕上，青峰翻過了他的身體，掰開了他的臀瓣湊了上去，火神稍微動了動身體，稍微坐起了身，雙手摟上青峰的脖子送上舔吻，雙眼迷濛的看著青峰：「大輝⋯⋯快點⋯⋯」  
　　再度送了進去的巨根滿足的在後穴裡跳動，後穴的緊縮隨著青峰的抽送貼和青峰巨根上每條血管，在青峰每一次抽送每一條血管跳動的時候也跟著傳遞到火神的體內，兩人的心跳像是同步了一般，青峰貼上了火神的身體，咬著火神的喉結：「大我⋯⋯咬太緊了⋯⋯我要到了⋯⋯」火神喘息著：「嗯⋯⋯再快點⋯⋯我也要到了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」他長腿一勾，緊緊窟住了青峰的下身。  
　　「唔⋯⋯大我⋯⋯放開⋯⋯」火神搖搖頭，只是喊著青峰的名字吻了上去：「快點⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」火神先了一步達到高潮，緊緊揪緊的後穴咬著還埋在體內的巨根，青峰繳械在火神體內：「嗚呃⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」火熱的液體沖灑在火神體內，小小的高潮再度刺激著火神，火神咬著青峰的下巴，嚶唔的呻吟著。  
　　青峰微瞇著眼找到了火神的唇，下身還在意猶未盡的緩緩抽送著送出最後一點液體，舔吻著火神的唇舌，青峰滿足卻又無奈的語氣令火神睜開了眼：「你別每次都不戴，還不讓我抽出來射，明明老是說清理很麻煩的。」  
　　「逼你戴的時候老愛討價還價的不是你嗎？再說，你不是很喜歡嗎？」火神撥了撥青峰的頭髮，笑著輕啃了啃青峰的唇，青峰寵溺的看著火神：「我要被你寵壞了。我愛你。」他吻上他，在一起幾年，他們除了妥協之外學會的是對彼此的退讓。  
　　「沒辦法，誰讓我愛你。」火神蹭了蹭青峰的鼻子，青峰維持著姿勢抱了他起來：「幫你清理？然後浴室再來一發？」火神稍微瞪了他一眼，發現體內那個巨根正慢慢硬了起來，他寵溺地看著他：「算了，補償你這陣子沒能做。」再吻了吻之後，火神在浴室門關上前又說了句：「你下次再抱我，你就得在下面了。我說真的。」青峰咯咯地笑了幾聲：「讓我嘛，我喜歡這樣。」火神撇撇嘴沒說話，換得的是青峰愛意未減的熱吻。  
　　火神放置在袋子旁邊的手機正不停閃著短訊亮光，眾多的生日快樂在過了十二點之後一封接著一封傳來，其中還包含了來自凜子跟詩織的短訊：「笨——蛋，今天才是你生日，預祝你們有一個完美的生日ψ(｀∇´)ψ今天這一切都是串通好的，惡作劇什麼的就原諒我們吧，誰讓你們先前是這麼壞的前男友呢(・ω・)ノ」  
　　火神跟青峰要看到這封短訊，大概是明天中午後的事了。


End file.
